Sailing
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Foxy always wanted to be sailor. But, even in childhood, he faces uncertainty on his sailing skills, knowing that he'd never be advanced enough to become a true pirate. But, when Chica comes aboard with him on his boat one day, he then learns the true skill he posses...as long as someone else is by his side. (Childhood fic. Foxy/Chica. AU.)


"A-Are ye sure ye want to do this, lassie? I-I haven't this with anyone else, I 'aven t "

"Oh, come on, Foxy! You've been navigating this ship for years now! Ever since we were what? 6?" Chica asked as she dangled her feet over the crate she sat on, eyes fixated on the fox that stood before her. They were standing on a dock that Mr. Fazbear, their caretaker, had owned. It wasn't the kind you'd see in the pirate movies, what with it being smaller, but big enough to provide space for the small ship that was currently tied onto a bracket as it floated beside them. Fazbear lived in a mansion near a HUGE land of water, so the dock was built upon Foxy's wish in order for him to be able to safely sail alone. He sighed.

"Aye, lass, but I just be nervous, is all. It ain't easy practicin' with someone else on yer small boat, it be."

"So what if it's small?" Chica said as she looked at his boat beside them. "I bet Fazbear will get you a large one when we grow up! Then you can ride it all you want around here! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Aye, but he'll only give it ta' me if I manage to navigate it correctly! An' I still be needin' some practice. _Alone_, if ye' might put it "

"Foxy, I promise won't be any trouble! I just want to see how well you sail the boat! I've never been in one before!"

Foxy hesitated as he fidgeted with hook, eyes darting from the floor to meet with Chica's. She gave him a puppy-eyed look as her eyes seemed to light up with the sun, fixated on his pupils. After a few moments, he groaned before shaking his head. "Fine, lass! But don't be surprised if ye' manage ta stumble a bit. I ain't used to havin' people on board, ye' know!"

"Yay!" Chica suddenly exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air. She then jumped off the crate she had been sitting on and had gave him a peck on the cheek before running over to his boat. He was too busy standing there in shock to notice her boarding it immediately. She was having troubles keeping it balanced, but managed to step on board. It was until Foxy heard her stumble was when he turned around.

"L-LASS!" He managed to yell as he then ran towards her. He caught her arm before she managed to slip off the deck, and she gave him a grateful smile, stepping back on dock carefully as her arms and leg shook. As soon as he was sure she was back on ground safely, he sighed, shaking his head.

"Yer' goin to be the death of me."

"Ah, well sorry," Chica rubbed the back of her head, her purple eyes traveling to the ground. "I thought I could do it by myself "

"Well, apparently not," Foxy rolled his eyes as he stepped on board to adjust the ship. He seemed to step on it with ease as he kept his balance a lot easier than she could manage. After adjusting everything, he then extended his arm out towards her. Chica gladly took it as she slowly stepped on board.

At first she almost fell, but Foxy had been there to support her and prevent her from falling down into the water. She thanked him, managing to gain her balance on the boat so long as he held her hand. Once she felt him starting to let go, she pulled on his arm harder, making him stumble a bit.

"D-Don't let go of me!" She blurted out, eyes widened in fear as she clung onto his arm. "I don't want to fall!"

"There's nothin' to be afraid of if ye' do, lass," Foxy chuckled, blushing as he tried to loosen her grip on him. "There be no fish in this 'ere part of lake. 'Sides, th' ship should be balanced once we get goin'."

"A-Alright," Chica said after a hesitating a few moments, looking at the ground. "S-Still. Don't let go of me."

Foxy sighed as he rolled his eyes, seeing how persistent she was on holding onto him. It took a few minutes for him to prepare everything to start sailing, and they waited until some wind started to pick up. Once it did, they were off faster than they got on.

Chica seemed to be fascinated by the speed they were going and of the waters. Whenever Foxy would glance towards her, she would be too busy gawking as she stared at the water or of the boat. He d call it cute if it weren t for the circulation cutting off in his arm.

"C-Chica, it's hard ta' be sailin with one arm to hold th' wheel," Foxy stuttered as his eyes darted to hers for a split second before focusing back on the waters. "Can ye please let go?"

"A-Alright," Chica said as she gave him a worried look. She then slowly let go of his arm, making Foxy sigh with relief as he moved it, trying to get the circulation in his arm to return. Chica still clung onto him from behind, though, which made some heat go onto his cheeks.

Needless to say, the boat trip they shared was actually pretty enjoyable. Chica, eventually, had gotten used to everything and wasn t afraid of the water anymore. She was fascinated by it even more, leaning outwards as she stared at the ripples of the lake as they'd pass by. Her purple eyes would light up at the reflections the water showed; ranging from the trees or of the other mansions they passed by. Foxy enjoyed the sailing like he always did, but he felt that there was more to it on that certain trip...

It might ve been because he was getting more experience with someone on board, but he felt that he rather enjoyed sailing with Chica more. A little more than he should, actually. But the thought seemed to keep on traveling back into his mind what IF Fazbear gave him a larger ship when he grew up?

Why, he d probably sail with Chica a bit more. And a bit longer, too. Not just for his love for the sea, but to feel her cling onto him a little bit longer.


End file.
